Manually operable, handheld cleaning implements often use sponge or other compressible material applicators or elements to clean dishes, pots, appliances, countertops and other soiled surfaces. While many such implements have been developed, they are rarely found in the commercial marketplace. This is the case since the configurations and structural features of such prior implements make most of them inefficient, cumbersome to use, and expensive to manufacture.
As a result, a small implement, ergonomically designed to be held with one hand, comprising a self-wringing sponge holder and scraper combination which is easy to use, efficient in operation, and economical to manufacture would represent a substantial improvement in the art. Such an implement could be used for wiping, cleaning, absorbing liquids, scraping, and scrubbing surfaces, while ensuring that the hands of the user are kept away from the water, dirt, chemicals, detergents, germs, etc. on the soiled surfaces to be cleaned. The implement should also be designed to easily and cleanly squeeze moisture from its cleaning element. When a scraper is also provided, engrained soiled surfaces can be removed.